every moment on camera
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Rachel and Santana's videos on YouTube. Pairings: Brittana, puckleberry. Pezberry friendship
1. Santana: I'm gay So what?

_Okay, so I guess I've been watching way too many YouTube videos during my summer vaca. And then I wondered what would it be like to have Santana (and Rachel) to have YouTube accounts and watching their videos. (I'd SUBSCRIBE!) And then this was born. _

_So let's just pretend that those line dividers are Santana's edits and that cutting clip thingy where they have this one clip and it would cut to a new clip. Someone tell what it is before I loose my mind trying to find out what th heck it is! _

_T rated for the language and I might change the rating. It all depends... _

_ships: brittana, puckleberry _

_Disclaimer: um...I'm just a girl who wrote this fic. I don't own glee..._

_ALL MISTAKES ARE ALL MINE! _

* * *

Santana placed her tri-pod on her black wood desk and had her camcorder on it. Placing it in the right spot for recording, she finally sighed and sat down on the chair. It was months when she made her youtube and actually decided to upload videos on it. Her girlfriend, Brittany, been complaining and begging that she should and she finally caved in. I mean come on, how can she say 'no' to those big bright blue eyes? So, her first video was just crappy. Her video was just her ranting about why she decided to make a video and she's pretty sure that most people paid close attention to her words about her blonde girlfriend and she's sick of the jokes in high school and she's not gonna take it anymore. That's not the Santana Lopez way anymore. She took her remote for her camera and clicked the red button on top and heard the 'beep'

She smirked at the camera her little devilish smirk that gave her the name 'Satan' in the first place. (That and her bitchy attitude towards everyone but Brittany) "Hey." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "So if anyone of you guys watched my first video where I was bitching about why I started to make videos in the first place, I mentioned my girlfriend and then there was a bunch of stupid questions and comments about me and I'll answer it." She uncrossed her arms and leaned back to cross her legs. "Yeah. I'm gay. So what?" She swung her arms up. "Yeah. I like girls and all you people who are gonna say some shit about me and post all your dumb comments, LISTEN UP."

* * *

"I'm about to go _all_ Lima Heights on your asses."

* * *

"Yes. I like girls and seriously what is the deal about it?" She stated. "So I like people the same gender, I'm happy with myself and for once in my life, I feel good about who I am and I'm proud!"

* * *

"I have been confused about who I was all my life and now I feel like I have the answer and I accepted and other people in my life has too." She said in a calm tone unlike the previous clip.

* * *

Her hand was leaning on the table with her chin in her hand. "I guess the whole reason why I'm angry about all this is because I've been through a lot in high school."

* * *

"I've been through the bullying in high school so yeah," She sighed. "I'm really tired of people judging me and I really worked hard on not letting these harsh people get to me."

* * *

She leaned back and her arms crossed. "For all you other people who play on the same team,"

* * *

She leans back on the desk. "Yup," She points at the recording camera. "you people."

* * *

"And don't lie." She stared blankly at the camera. "You've wondered about it."

* * *

"Anyway, for all you people who know you're playing for the other team," She points once again. "if you're staying in the closet because you're scared of what people might think about you, you're never gonna be happy with who you are."

* * *

"You can't make all the people there to accept you because it's their opinion." She explains with hand motions. "You can't change what they think and frankly, who gives a fuck?"

* * *

"Who cares about what these jackasses think?"

* * *

"Why do you want to be accepted by them?"

* * *

"Does it feel better to pretend to be someone you're not and pretend to be this person so you can be liked and accepted by these people?"

* * *

"Or you can be who you are and be happy with it?"

* * *

"I was in this position too and," She placed both hand on her chest. "I wasn't happy with myself and I felt pathetic."

* * *

"I was in this position too and," She placed both hand on her chest. "I wasn't happy with myself and I felt pathetic."

* * *

She looked up and sighed. "I finally I decided that maybe it's alright to come out and to be happy and to be free." She smiled.

* * *

"Life isn't just about finding who you are. It's about building who you are." She said as she smiles with content that she finally got all that out.

* * *

Santana clicked the record button and the recording ended. She smiles feeling much better than before she was recording. She heard her door open and she turned around to see her roommate poking her head in. "Hey."

"Hey." Santana greeted and sighed.

"You okay?" She asked. "I heard some screaming and yelling. I was wondering if you were okay?"

Santana smiled at her roommate's concern. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You were making a video right?" Her roommate smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah. I was." She scratched the back of her head. "I might actually get use to it."

"Brittany would love to hear that."

"Yeah yeah." Her thoughts went to her girlfriend who was still at Lima going to junior college.

"Well. I'm going to bed." She took the door handle. "Goodnight, San."

"'Night Rach." She turned back to her desk and took her camcorder. _Now on to editing._

* * *

_Nothing really long. It's pretty short. But tell me what you think about it. And yeah...this is Santana and Rachel's second year of college and Brittany's first year so if you're confused about that...well review are much appreciated. _

_Goodnite. It's 2 am right now. Gonna hit the hay. Nite nite. :) _


	2. Santana: Meet My Best Friend

_A/N: Any of you ever watched those 'Best Friend tags'? I have. If you're gonna ask, I was thinking about Santana and Brittany for this but...Brittany's her gf. I also like pezberry so...yea... _  
_Warning : Puckleberry ahead and a pinch of Tike (Tina/Mike) _  
_Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Glee? _

* * *

Santana places the tri-pod with the camcorder already attached to it on the red wood coffee table in the living room and set it right so it would be facing the right way. When she finished check on the settings and all the camera stuff, she waited for her roommate/best friend, Rachel, to get her butt out and start the damn video that they both planned for.

"Rach!" Santana shouted through the apartment. "Hurry your ass up!" Santana check herself out in the mirror, approving her loose white top and black skinny jeans.

Then finally, finally Rachel stepped out of her room and walked into the living room wearing a flowery dress with a belt at the waist and a long knitted sweater. "Do I look okay?" She asked Santana gesturing her outfit.

"You look fine." Santana stated groaning and obviously annoyed.

Then there was a knock on the door and she was now even more annoyed. She marched over to the door and opened it and shouted at whomever was at the door. "What!"

"Gee good to see you too Satan." Puck said and entered the apartment without Santana even inviting him in. "Hey babe." He said to Rachel.

"Puckerman, tell your girl she looks fine and she doesn't need to worry about how she looks." Santana demanded.

Puck looked at Rachel up and down and said. "Baby, you look fine. Actually more than fine." Rachel and Puck decided to get back together last year when Rachel got to spend more time with Puck since he got a scholarship at NYU and when they went home to visit for Spring Break, they said 'hey what the heck' and that the story of how Puckleberry is back on. Rachel giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Puck on the lips which then started the beginning of a make session which would've ended up with them in the bedroom if Santana didn't stop them.

"Okay you hot and horny Jews, break it up. Me and Rach have to make a vid." Santana said. "Puckerman," She pointed towards the hallway that leads to her and Rachel's room. "Go to Rachel's room. We'll tell you to come out when we're done."

"What?" Puck protested.

"Go!"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend with pleading eyes which she knew he couldn't say no to. Puck pouted slightly and kissed Rachel which was quick and dragged himself to Rachel's room. Alone.

"Finally!" Santana said and grasped Rachel's wrist and pulled down to sit on their couch.

* * *

Santana clicked the record button on her little remote and was now recording. "Okay. Hi everyone and welcome. I just wanna do this whole intro shit down with because I gotta be somewhere too. Anyway, I've been asked a bunch of times and tweeted and tumblred(?) to do this video and today, I planned on doing this so it can be done with and I don't have to deal with anyone asking more. So, here, which was highly requested, meet my best friend." Santana introduced and Rachel waved to the camera.

"Hi everybody." She said.

"So this is my best friend, Rachel." Santana said. "And I searched up a bunch of best friend tags on Youtube and I stole the questions." She basically stated. "Sue me." She looked at her phone where she has the questions all typed up in 'Notes'.

"Okay the first question is...how did we meet?" Santana read and turned to Rachel to see what she would say.

Rachel looked up and thought about her answer. "We met in high school. Well...we knew each other because of our 'reputations' in high school and Santana was on top and was a cheerleader and I was the bottom of the food chain and was the loser who sang show tunes..but on to the question, I guess me and San really met each other in Sophomore year when we both were in glee club together. I don't mean that we were close because she still treated me terribly during Sophomore year and junior year but we had our moments and for senior year, I think that's when we really became close friends and then she moved to New York with me and we just became inseparable after that." Rachel explained. Yeah, her friendship with Santana was very rocky from the beginning but all those teasing and smacking each other around was worth it because now Santana and Rachel were like two peas in a pod and was like sister from a different mister(s)...and mother.

* * *

"Next question." Santana said. "Favorite thing about each other."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Um...her sassiness, her attitude towards people, her protectiveness of the people she cares about." Rachel looks over to Santana to see her trying to deny it but she knows it's true. "It's true. I remember this one time when I was dating this boy in one of my classes and he cheated on me so on the next day, San went up to him and told him off in public and she also told off that girl too." Rachel laughs, remembering what she told her ex, Josh, who was the first guy she dated in college when she finally accepted the fact that she needed to get over Finn and move on and when she found out that he cheated on her with some blonde skank. When Rachel came home crying, Santana, the next day, walked up to Josh and gave him the whole 'Lima Heights' experience and her lines were 'You pathetic, sick bastard. You cheated on my best friend with this whore! What did she do? Sucked your cock and make you forget that you were in a relationship? Well I feel sorry for you because you just let go of a really amazing person who deserves way better than you. So enjoy your life, Pathetic and Skank.' and she walked away leaving Josh and his new hoe speechless and the people around them staring at them with disappointment and shame.

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "What I love about Rachel is her...supportiveness and her confidence." She thought about more. "Her cheerfulness, her cooking..." Rachel burst into laughter with Santana.

"What?"

* * *

"Next. How long have we been friends?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment. "Does Sophomore year count because we were that close but we were...something."

"I guess it does." Santana nodded agreeing because even though Rachel and her have had their share of arguments and fights, she and Rachel always seemed to sort of have this friendlier side towards each other. In Sophomore year, Rachel was the only one who believe Santana at Sectionals while everyone thinks that San was lying like she normally would. It hurt but knowing that at least one person believed her really helped.

"Okay so I believe that would be...five years." Rachel said nodding.

"Really?" Santana asked not knowing that it's been five years with Rachel in her life.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What is the most annoying thing about each other?" Santana read. "I'll go. Um...Rachel likes to talk...a lot." Rachel gasped and smacked her arm. "What? It's true. Anyway, she likes to sing too like all the time. Which isn't really a big deal but it'll get annoying at times."

Rachel pouted. "My turn. Okay, Tana curses like a sailor," Santana chuckled. "actually...more than a sailor and I don't think it's really necessary to curse in moments when its not necessary. That's just my problem." Rachel said. "Another thing is that she's very vulgar and it's really really-I just don't know why she feels the need to-nevermind." Santana tilt her head back laughing.

* * *

"Name one habit of the other person."

Rachel smiled. "Again I would say her cursing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel would take a long time to get ready. Like today, she took an hour to get dressed for this video and for dinner cus after this we're going out to eat so...yeah."

* * *

"First impressions." Rachel and Santana smiled at each other because they're pretty sure that their first impression of each other is going to be very interesting. "My first impression of Rach was that she was this weird chick who wears clothes that a hybrid of a grandma and a toddler would wear but it's okay cus her wardrobe changed thanks to me." Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes.

"My first impression of San...well...I thought that she was really mean and i didn't really like her because she would insult me about my clothing options and...okay I thought she was a slut!" Santana's hand smack over her mouth to cover the loud laughter. Once she calmed down which was shortly after, she said. "It was because I was the cheerleader and with the uniform that has the short skirts and all that shit."

* * *

"What do we have in common?"

This was a difficult question since Rachel and Santana were actually opposites. Their personalities were different. Too different.

"We're both confident...like at the point where its almost overly confident." Rachel said and then burst out in laughter with Santana when she hears her mutter 'almost'.

* * *

"What's our differences?"

"Our religions, our ethnicities, our choice in music, our clothing styles...so on...I'm actually surprised that we're friends." Rachel said.

* * *

"Heels or flats"

Rachel bit her lower lip, thinking really hard. "I would say heels because I'd look taller." Santana laughs.

"I'd say heels too."

* * *

"Pants or dresses."

"Dresses." Rachel beamed and pointed at her floral dress that was navy blue with tiny pink roses on them.

"Pants" Santana answered. "I'm not girly."

"No you're not..." Santana glared at her and smacked her thigh.

* * *

"Comedy, horror or chick-flick?" Santana read and looked up. "I would say comedy."

"I like musicals." Rachel said in a low voice.

"That's not even on the list..."

"I know." Rachel pouted.

* * *

"Blackberry or iPhone?"

The both looked at each other and said "iPhone" in unison. Santana waved her iPhone with a red case in front of the camera, which blocked the view but you can hear Rachel saying. "I'll go get mine." and the footsteps and later the red iPhone was moved away and a another one with a bright yellow case is in its place.

* * *

"Time to test the best friend!" Santana said with her iphone in Rachel's hand.

"When's my birthday?" Rachel asked, waiting for the answer but when she realized that it was taking a long time, she gave Santana a side glare.

"December...18th?" Her answer sounding more like a question than an answer.

Rachel nodded and said. "Yes. And your birthday is May 26." Santana proceeded to nod.

* * *

"What's my favorite movie?" Rachel asked.

"Is it 'Funny Girl'?" Santana asked. "With Barbra Streisand."

"I'll take that."

"Yes!"

* * *

"What's my pet peeve?"

Santana thought about it. "Is it people staring at your boyfriend whenever we go out? Because of his muscles and shit like that?" Santana asked. Rachel gasped and shook her head.

"What?"

"Puckerman! Get your ass over here!" Santana shouted. Puck came out of Rachel's bedroom and into the living room to see the two girls sitting on the couch with a camera in front of them and he was assuming that they were still filming.

"What?" He asked.

"Show your arms." Santana said.

"What?"

"Show. Your. Arms." She said and pointed at the camera facing them. Puck, still confused but willing, pulled up his sleeve and showed his tan and toned biceps. "See folks. Look at that." Santana said. Rachel frowned and pushed his arm away from the camera's view. She pouted.

Santana, who saw her frustration, smirked. "Told ya."

* * *

"Okay that's all for today. I hope ya'll enjoyed that and if not then, whatever." Santana said clapping her hands together. "That was me and my best friend and her boyfriend."

Rachel waved from where she sat, which was Puck's lap, with his arms around her waist, chin on the crown of her head.

"Okay. Bye!"

* * *

With the camera finally off and the video finally done with, Rachel, Santana and Puck stood up from the couch and headed off to the restaurant where Tina and Mike are waiting, angry because they're 30 minutes late.

* * *

_A/N: Well the ending sucks. It's cus I was rushing. But oh well. Thanks for the alerts and I'm glad to see people enjoying the story. reviews are appreciated. :) Also: THIS CHAPIE WAS INSPIRED BY BUBZBEAUTY'S BEST FRIEND TAG. I LOVE HER! CHECK HER VIDEO OUT. (you know...if you wanna...) _


End file.
